The disclosure generally relates to the field of data storage, and more particularly to an asynchronous storage interface.
A cloud service provider provides a cloud service to a cloud service consumer. One type of cloud service is a cloud storage service. While cloud storage service refers to the service of providing cloud storage, the Storage Networking Industry Association (SNIA) formally defines cloud storage as a synonym for data storage as a service (“DSaaS”). SNIA defines DSaaS as delivery of virtual storage and related services over a network. The virtual storage and related service are configured according to cloud consumer requests, typically expressing a requested service level. A cloud consumer device interacts with a DSaaS according to a defined interface that resides above or leverages communication protocols. SNIA has defined the Cloud Data Management Interface (CDMI) as an interface for both control and data paths. A cloud consumer device can also consume a cloud storage service according to a client-server model based interface, such as a Representational State Transfer based interface (“RESTful interface”).